Gameplay
This page is a collection of general gameplay information that should be helpful for beginning explorers to learn some of the basics of La-Mulana 2, as well as for veterans to learn what has changed since La-Mulana. Links to items on this page are obfuscated (excepting a few common, basic items) to keep spoilers to a minimum, but please note that there may still be some minor spoilers below. Online Manual An official online manual is available detailing the basic mechanics of the game, controller settings and more. This is recommended reading for newcomers. Gameplay Mechanics * TODO: Add descriptions for basic gameplay mechanics such as movement/controls, menus, etc. Include differences from La-Mulana. Dungeon features should go in the respective section below. Dungeon Features Below is an alphabetical listing of the many common stationary and interactive objects, mechanisms, traps, and other assorted things scattered throughout the ruins. Ankh :Ankhs are used to summon the Guardian of a respective area. A puzzle must be solved to make an ankh appear, where it will glow intensely with the aura of its guardian. Using an Ankh Jewel while standing in front of the ankh will break it, summoning the guardian and beginning the boss fight. :In La-Mulana 2, summoning a guardian now creates a quicksave, allowing you to continue from the ankh if you die. Barrier :Barriers are blueish white beams of light that block passages via emitters in the floor. Touching a barrier will cause damage and knockback, requiring a puzzle to be solved to remove it. Spiraling Light :La-Mulana 2 introduces a more dangerous form of barrier known as spiraling light which will instantly kill Lumisa on contact. A special item is required to pass through these barriers. Block :Blocks are heavy objects that can be pushed along floors and dropped off ledges. Blocks can usually be pushed onto colored floor plates, where they will lock into place and glow. This is a common mechanism for puzzle-solving, and in some cases multiple blocks must be placed on several plates to solve a puzzle. :In La-Mulana 2, blocks cannot be pushed at all until obtaining an item. Bust of Mimir :The Bust of Mimir is a statue with a glowing eye that indicates a puzzle requiring a Mantra incantation to solve. When the correct mantra has been incanted in front of the bust, the eye will stop glowing. Candlestand of Time :These wheel-like structures scattered throughout the ruins can be used to charge a special item. Simply using the item in front of the candlestand will recharge it immediately - you don't have to stand and wait. While your item is charged, the candle's flame will go out. Chest :Chests are the most common way for the player to find Items throughout the ruins. They appear as a blue treasure chest with gold trim and will usually be locked, requiring the player to solve some puzzle to open it. Once unlocked, a latch will open and the lid will pop open slightly, its contents visibly glowing from inside. Striking the unlocked chest will cause the item inside to pop out. Empty chests will remain behind, lid wide open with nothing visible inside. Cursed Chest :When unlocked, these chests will appear surrounded by a rotating purple aura. Trying to open the chest without first dispelling the curse will instead cause damage to Lumisa. Garb Chest :Some chests have unique colors and designs, indicating a Garb item can be found inside. One can be opened during the normal course of play, while the others require special keys provided exclusively to Kickstarter backers (for now). Mimic Chest :These chests appear to be unlocked, waiting to be opened, but standing in front of them and striking them will cause them to devour Lumisa, instantly killing her. They can be identified by a duller, orange light emanating from inside, allowing you to ignore them or open them safely from a distance. Crusher :Crushers are a common type of trap that will instantly kill Lumisa if she is caught under them. Some crushers are easy to spot protruding from the ceiling and may be activated by obvious Pressure Plates, but others may be well-hidden within the environment, appearing only when it is too late. There are many other objects and even some enemies which can crush Lumisa. Divine Eye :Embedded in the walls and background of many rooms throughout Eg-Lana, these indicate the presence of divine protection. Striking a protected wall, object, or solving a puzzle incorrectly can invoke the wrath of the eye, blasting Lumisa for significant damage. In many cases, solving an associated puzzle within the room will cause the eye to permanently shut, rendering it harmless :In La-Mulana 2, the eye comes in two variants. The Eye of Divine Retribution is blue-colored and will blast Lumisa with a bolt of blue lightning. A special item can be held to absorb these lightning strikes. However, even this will not protect Lumisa from the Eye of Divine Reckoning, a menacing red eye that fires an unavoidable beam of red energy. Doorway :Doorways can be entered by standing in front of them and pressing Up. Doorways often lead to NPCs or Shops. While many doorways are obvious, some can be well-hidden in the background. :See also: Gate Elevator :Another common way of traversing the ruins is by elevator. These stone platforms will slowly move back and forth along a fixed path, allowing Lumisa to cross gaps or ascend to higher rooms without a ladder. Some elevators must be activated by a mechanism or by having their path unblocked. Fairy Light :Fairy lights are bright, sparkling points that can be found throughout the ruins. Stepping into the light will summon a Fairy to the screen to assist you in your travels for a limited time. Once you have used a fairy point, you cannot use another one for a fixed amount of time (this cooldown can be skipped by quitting to the title screen and continuing). :See Fairies for more detailed information. False Wall :False walls are very common elements throughout the ruins. Some can be broken when struck several times, indicated by cracking noises and dust particles. Others emit a low, flat sound or a high-pitched metallic sound, indicating that a mechanism or puzzle is required to open the wall - in some cases, a specific weapon or sub-weapon is required. Some walls can also be passed through like secret passages. :Many false walls have a subtle indicator to help you find them. Keep an eye out for odd markings or coloration, tablet hints, as well as paths or corridors that appear to be sealed off with no obvious entrance. A Key Fairy can also be used to find false walls, marking them with an animated key icon when one is nearby. If all else fails, attacking random walls can work in a pinch, but watch out for Divine Eyes! Gate :Gates are doorways which lead from one area to another. Some gates appear along the edges of a room, leading to an adjacent area when passed through, while most are doorways in the background that can be entered. There are several special types of gates throughout Eg-Lana - the most common ones are listed below. Yggdrasil Gate :Yggdrasil Gates are the most common type of gate in Eg-Lana, connecting one field to another. These gates are usually found closed and must be unlocked by some mechanism or puzzle. Soul Gate :Soul Gates are gates with a number of blue colored lights on them. When that number of Guardians have been defeated, the gate will unlock, connecting to another field within Eg-Lana. Tree of Life Gate :These rectangular gates are marked with the symbol of the Tree of Life above them. They cannot be entered, instead spawning an endless supply of enemies to deal with. Hazard :Various hazards can be found throughout Eg-Lana, causing damage over time or even instant death if not handled properly. When equipped, the Alert app will indicate hazards within the vicinity. Poison :Most water throughout Eg-Lana is poisonous, causing slow damage over time to Lumisa. Can be nullified with an item. Magma :This red hot liquid will quickly burn away Lumisa's health. Damage can be slowed with a special item. Magma + Poison :Magma with a purple shimmer that will drain Lumisa's health very rapidly. Even the item which protects you from magma will only slow the damage a little - you'll need something more protective to survive in this. Freezing Water :Swimming in this icy liquid without protection will drain your health. Health Drain :Some enemies can emit streams of slow-moving darkness, rapidly draining health as they pass through Lumisa and ignoring invincibility frames. An item can reduce, but not eliminate, the effects of this. Poison Gas :Traces of poison gas indicate a deadly trap. If poison gas is unleashed within a room, it will instantly kill Lumisa. Flammable Gas :Normally invisible, a room filled with flammable gas will ignite if exposed to sources of flame, causing a room-wide explosion that will severely damage everything on screen. Vacuum :An area with no air, causing Lumisa to suffocate without protection. Curry Stank :The pungent remnants of a delicious curry meal. Doesn't do anything, but usually indicates the presence of a curry addict. Hole Switch :Hole switches are small cutouts in the floor or ceiling containing a button that is impossible to press by hand. Hitting the switch with any weapon that can reach will work, but there is one in particular you'll need to activate several of them. Holy Grail Tablet :Holy Grail Tablets are special tablets which act as save points. Walking in front of one will automatically record a Quick Save, while pressing Up will open a full save menu. These are more ornate than regular tablets, featuring an engraving of the Holy Grail at the top. :Grail tablets also act as warp points. In order to warp to a grail tablet, you must first scan it with the Hand Scanner and possess the Holy Grail item. Scanned tablets can be warped to from the Pause menu. :Black grail tablets are grail tablets with a black and red color scheme. These behave the same as normal Holy Grail Tablets, but you must find and load a certain app in order to warp to them. :Important note: Quick saves are lost when quitting the game. Be sure to create full saves regularly! :See also: Prayer Altar Hot Springs :Hot Springs are pools of relaxing water which gradually restore your health. One is accessible from the start of the game within the Village of Departure, and others can be found throughout Eg-Lana - but expect to pay some coin for the convenience. :Hot springs can be located in the following areas: *Village of Departure (C-4) - Free, no special effects *Immortal Battlefield (G-4) - 50G, heals beyond your maximum health up to ??? **Free if you collect all the Sacred Orbs, however it won't heal past your maximum health *Icefire Treetop (E-2) - 50G, provides 3 minutes of immunity to all forms of magma and freezing water *Ancient Chaos (D-7) - 50G, Sub-Weapons do not consume ammo for 3 minutes Ladder :Ladders are very common throughout the ruins, used to connect platforms as well as lead into new rooms. Lumisa can climb up and down ladders by standing in front of or above them and pressing Up/Down respectively. She can also attack with any weapon or sub-weapon while on a ladder by holding Left or Right. Lumisa will fall off of the ladder if hit by an enemy while climbing. :Lumisa, being a little more agile than her father, can catch and climb ladders from any point. She can also drop off ladders by pressing the Jump button, although she will only fall straight down - she cannot change momentum or step off to an adjacent platform. :Hint: Some background objects may not look like ladders, but you can still climb them! Mural :These large murals contain ancient writing which cannot be deciphered by your Hand Scanner. You'll need a special application to scan these murals and unlock their secrets. NPC :NPCs can be found behind many doorways just waiting to deliver exposition. Along with tablets, NPCs are one of the primary sources of information and hints for navigating Eg-Lana. Many NPCs have more than one thing to say, so be sure to reenter their rooms several times to exhaust their dialogue before moving on. Some NPCs may also have new things to say under certain conditions, such as solving a puzzle, carrying a certain item, or simply reaching a certain checkpoint in the game, so be sure to check back with them often for new information. :See Category:NPCs for a full listing of all NPCs in the game. One-Way Door :One-way doors are doors found within the ruins designed to prevent the player from entering areas in a certain direction. An arrow printed on the side of the door indicates which way it opens. To open a one-way door, simply push against it until it rattles and swings open. The door will eventually close behind you. Pedestal :A pedestal (sometimes referred to as a dais) is one of the most common puzzle mechanisms found throughout the ruins. Standing behind a pedestal and pressing Down will place a weight on it, causing it to sink into the floor out of sight, triggering a nearby mechanism. These can be used to solve puzzles, open doorways, or even trigger lethal traps. Some pedestals will reset after use, so be sure to keep a healthy supply of weights available at all times. Pot :Pots are scattered all throughout the ruins and are the most common way to stock up on coins and ammo. Pots can be used as platforms and broken with three hits from any weapon or sub-weapon. Coin pots are specific pots which will drop a fixed number of coins (10-100) the first time they are broken. Item pots are specific pots that will drop a certain type of ammunition when broken. All other pots have a small chance to drop between 0-2 coins. Broken pots will return after moving one or two screens away. :* Coin pots are the effective replacement for coin chests from La-Mulana. :* A special item makes it possible to break pots with one hit. :* Treasure Fairies will cause all pots to drop significantly more coins and ammo while summoned. Prayer Altar :Prayer Altars are a supplement to Holy Grail Tablets. If you are carrying the proper item, you can scan an altar to save it to the Holy Grail, allowing you to warp back to it (like Black Grail Tablets, this requires a certain app). You can only store one prayer altar at a time - scanning a new one will overwrite the old one. :Note: Prayer Altars cannot be used to save or quick save. Pressure Plate :Pressure plates are raised floor switches which can be depressed by walking over them. These are a common mechanism for activating certain mechanisms and traps, and some can be difficult to spot. In some cases, an out-of-reach plate may need to be activated by other means. Shop :Shops can be found behind doorways in and out of the ruins. All shops have three items for sale, usually including one or two types of ammunition for your Sub-Weapons and one or two unique items. Some shops may be well-hidden or hard to reach, offering rare treasures for your trouble (and coin). :See Category:Shops for a full listing of all shops in the game. Skeletal Remains :Numerous skeletal remains of fallen adventurers can be found scattered throughout Eg-Lana, each with a unique message that can be read using a Hand Scanner. Like with stone tablets, you can record these messages using TextTrax 2. Skeletal remains often carry humorous messages, but some can give hints or warnings about traps - multiple skeletons in one area usually indicate a trap as well! :A number of skeletons have messages written by Kickstarter backers. You can identify backer skeletons by using the Race Scanner application. The backer's name will be shown in the upper-right of the scan where you would normally see the name of the race. Smooth Pillar :Among the many pillars constructed throughout Eg-Lana, some are polished to a smooth, mirror-like finish, reflecting Lumisa's image when she approaches. By clinging to these pillars with a certain item, it is possible to swing around to the other side by pressing the Jump button. Spikes :Spikes are harmful objects that can be found on floors, ceilings, and the walls. Coming into contact with their tips will cause damage, but it is possible to safely pass through most spikes when approached from the side. :Spikes deal damage totaling roughly 14% of your maximum health, making them equally deadly from the start of the game to the very end. In La-Mulana 2, spikes now ignore invincibility frames once, meaning you can be knocked into them by enemies for even more combo damage. Stairs :New to La-Mulana 2 is the addition of stairs. Similar to ladders, these can be traversed by pressing Up or Down at the bottom or top of a staircase respectively, allowing Lumisa to pass through floors and foreground objects. Unlike ladders, it is not possible to jump or be knocked off of stairs while climbing them, nor can you catch them in the middle. Storm-Conducting Tablet :A mural depicting a giant hammer in the center. The mechanism can be tripped by a strong electrical current. Tablet :Tablets are free-standing stone slabs etched with hints, riddles, pictures, and lore. Reading a tablet requires the Hand Scanner. Tablets are very important to solving puzzles, and while many contain clues for the current field, some relate to puzzles elsewhere. Unread tablets appear with a red glow around them which fades once they have been read, making it easy to spot ones you may have missed. :The software TextTrax 2 allows you to record tablets on your laptop for easy reference. Since the app has a limited capacity for messages, you may still want to write down the information the old-fashioned way. :In La-Mulana 2, every tablet now has an author - using the Race Scanner app allows you to see which race wrote the tablet. This can be useful for identifying tablets which refer to other fields. Many tablets also have color-coded terms which help identify important areas, characters, and Mantras. Translation software is no longer required to read tablets. :See Tablets for a full listing of all tablets in the game. Trapdoor :Trapdoors are sections of floors which drop out as Lumisa walks over them, causing her to fall straight down. These are flush with the floor and often difficult if not impossible to spot. Most Eg-Lana trapdoors don't close back up until you leave the room. While some trapdoors serve as shortcuts or mere nuisances, many will drop you into spikes or worse. Though tricky, jumping onto a trapdoor and immediately jumping again allows you trigger it without falling through. :In addition to trapdoors, there are also platforms and sections of floor which can completely break apart as Lumisa walks over them. Some of these act as permanent shortcuts, while others will come back by walking off-screen. Wall Seal :Wall Seals are round stone tablets found embedded in the walls of the ruins, each etched with the pattern of one of the Sigils. Once a sigil has been obtained, its corresponding seal will begin to glow, indicating that it can be broken. Simply touching the seal will cause it to permanently shatter, activating some important mechanism or revealing a secret. :Note: These are referred to as '''Sigils' within the game; "Wall Seal" is used throughout the wiki for the sake of disambiguation.'' Category:Spoiler-Free Category:Game Information